<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misguided Fates by coruscantguard (nadiavandyne), nadiavandyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762140">Misguided Fates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/coruscantguard'>coruscantguard (nadiavandyne)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/nadiavandyne'>nadiavandyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Fic Challenges [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Clone Trooper-Typical Identity Issues, Developing Friendships, Gen, In the Hands of the Enemy, Kidnapped, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Planet Pantora (Star Wars), Politics, Whumptober 2020, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:39:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/coruscantguard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/nadiavandyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neyo is relatively sure that he’s a few hours away from pissing off one of the guards badly enough that he ends up marching on when the tiny Pantoran is thrown into his cell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-8826 | Neyo &amp; Riyo Chuchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Fic Challenges [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misguided Fates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neyo is relatively sure that he’s a few hours away from pissing off one of the guards badly enough that he ends up marching on when the tiny Pantoran is thrown into his cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s a civvie, and a pampered one, if her clothes are any indication. The blue skin and yellow tattoos give her away as being Pantoran. She has pink-purple hair, and it looks like it was done up elegantly but probably then mussed by the kidnappers, as her updo appears to be half undone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” she says, and now that she’s looking straight at him, he can see that her pupils are blown. Hopefully she’s just on some kind of drugs, or has a minor concussion. Any kind of brain injury that’s more severe will slow them down immensely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives her a short nod in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she’s drugged, it’s a toss-up between whether her kidnappers did it, or if they just got lucky when kidnapping her. He’s heard shinies telling stories about some of the osik the Guard has found civvies doing. Wouldn’t surprise him if this Pantoran accidentally made her own kidnapping easier for the kidnappers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Senator Riyo Chuchi, of Pantora,” she says, holding a hand out to shake. “It’s nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. It’s a senator. Fantastic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neyo stares at her. Then he turns his attention to her hand. Then he looks back at her. Then back at the hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“CC-8826,” Neyo replies coolly, waiting for her hand to drop. It doesn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kark it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Senator has a surprisingly firm handshake. Her hands are free of calluses, though, so that handshake is probably less because she has a history in something that could be useful, and more because she’s probably a career politician. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I got kidnapped for a vote,” the Senator says, annoyance clear in her voice. Kark. She’s friendly. Fett fucking dammit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, at least she’s not crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A vote,” he repeats, voice dry, and he catches a glimpse of the shadows outside the cell moving. Shift change. Good. Neyo shoves himself up, ignores the dizziness, and heads over to examine the window again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows he didn’t miss anything the first time, but maybe he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Pantora is electing a new group of Justices later on this month, and I overheard a conversation between the men who kidnapped me that indicates that this is most likely related to that. Radical traditionalists, unhappy that my nominations are looking to be more liberal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neyo doesn’t comment on that, as he’d rather not get decommissioned if he manages to survive this, and anything he may want to say is probably snarky enough that saying it aloud will be a death sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, they thought they could rely on my vote,” Senator Chuchi continues. “The former Chairman ran on a rather traditionalist platform, and he’s the one who appointed me as Senator, so many presume I share his beliefs. I don’t, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t...?” Neyo repeats, only half paying attention, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>dammit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the bars on the small window are still as sturdy as they were the first time he checked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Share his beliefs. The only reason he chose me to fill Pantora’s Senate seat was because he thought I’d be the easiest to control. My family has been in politics for a long time. Threatening to have me removed from my position if I didn’t obey was a rather effective threat, as that would have brought dishonor to my family.” The Senator pauses, then: “He’s dead now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Neyo replies. Either she’s always like this, or whatever she’s on makes her chatty as hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They probably realized that I’m serious about taking a more liberal stance when picking Justices, and are going to try and threaten me into complying.” She sounds distinctly unimpressed with that, and Neyo makes a mental note of that fact as he runs his fingers along the barred window sill. “Do you think my rescue team will end up coordinating with yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neyo snorts. “Unlikely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a clone,” he says dismissively. “They’re not sending someone out for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns away from the window sill just in time to catch Senator Chuchi frown. Huh. Weirdly expressive for a politician. She’s probably a shiny, then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got any weapons on you?” Neyo asks, changing the subject. He has no interest in dealing with further interrogation, nor does he care to hear any kind of bullshit polite sympathy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head, eyes darting towards the door. “No. I don’t carry weapons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, so she’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>civvie </span>
  </em>
  <span>civvie, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Senator opens her mouth as if she’s going to say something, closes it, then she lifts her hands to her head, lithe fingers undoing the complicated twists her hair is done up in. “I have my hair clips, though,” she says, determinedly not looking him in the eyes, “and Anisu once speared a fish with one of her clips, so I’d imagine they could do some harm if someone familiar with, well, familiar with stabbing people used them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neyo files the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anisu </span>
  </em>
  <span>away, and shifts so he can see the slowly growing pile of golden clips. The long clips catch his attention-- if they can be molded, he might be able to fashion them into a tension wrench-- and then she pulls a shining clip that’s shaped like an arrow and is almost as large as her hand from her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, damn. That could be a useful projectile. That could knock someone out, if it was thrown well. Maybe they’re not totally karked yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good thing you’re stuck with me, then. I’m very familiar with stabbing people.” Neyo looks at her. “Want to try and get out of here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Come talk to me on Tumblr <a href="https://coruscantguard.tumblr.com/">@coruscantguard!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>